powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue and the Gold (18th)
Summary In the park, two young boys play with basketball. A Nighlok grabs the ball rolling towards him. One of the boy notices the slime. The other boy cries about his missing truck. At the Shiba House, Antonio reveals the Claw Zord. Mentor Ji had hidden the Claw Zord years ago. He asks Antonio to use his technical skills to reprogram the Claw Zord. Kevin is not impressed because he feels that Antonio is not a true Samurai. At the docks, the Rangers try to cheer up Antonio. Mike suggests that he needs to eat, drink, and sleep like a Samurai. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred looks for Octoroo. Dayu reports the Octoroo has a big scheme. In the forest, Octoroo plots to steal toys from kids to fill the well with Sanzu water. Antberry delivers the current set of toys to Octoroo. Back at the Shiba House, Antonio spies on Kevin's training. At the Sanzu River, Dayu pays a visit to the defeated Deker. She ponders why he saved her. Antberry steals the Panda bear from Bulk's Garage. In the morning, Antonio follows Kevin on his job. Bulk and Spike notice the missing bear. Antonio follows Kevin into the forest. Kevin hears something and asks the hidden Antonio if he hears something. Antonio is upset that his cover his blown. Kevin lectures to Antonio that Samurai training is serious business. Octoroo and Antberry enjoy their collection of toys. Octoroo reveals the axe that will assist them in their mission. Kevin attempts to call the Rangers but the signal is blocked. Octoroo blasts the Rangers as they morph into action. Octoroo introduces himself and sends the Moogers towards the Rangers. Antberry needs to resharpen the axe. Master Xandred questions what Dayu is hiding. Dayu remembers her last meeting with Deker. She asked him why he needs to fight the Red Ranger. Deker can't explain why he and his sword must have the ultimate duel. At the Shiba House, the Rangers ponder where Kevin is. Kevin and Antonio hide from the Moogers. Kevin attempts to call his friends. Antberry continues to sharpen the axe. Kevin is attacked by the group of Moogers. Antonio arrives in the nick of time to help out. He explains himself as a true Samurai. Kevin understands and accepts his help. Jayden notices that Kevin is past his curfew. He orders the Rangers to start the search. Back in the forest, Kevin and Antonio work together to enter the battle field. Antonio gives Kevin a cloth to tie around the Spin Sword. The two Rangers morph into action. They quickly defeat the Moogers. Antberry finishes the axe and turns his attention to the bike. Blue and Gold Rangers arrive to the scene. The axe falls to the bottom of the well. Antberry attempts to slime the weapons and fails. The Nighlok is too tough for the Rangers. The remaining Rangers arrive to blast Antberry to the ground. Red Ranger initiates the attack. Blue and Gold Rangers perform their finishing attacks to defeat the Nighlok, who grows to his Mega form. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Octo Spear Megazord. The formation is unable to attack the slimy Nighlok. Octo zord inks the Nighlok. Octo Spear Megazord freezes Antberry and defeats him with the finishing attack. At the Shiba House, the Rangers prepare to deliver the toys. Bulk and Spike are excited to see the return of the panda bear. Cast Category:Episodes